Three Way Love - SasuNaruSai
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto and Sai and Sai and Naruto are in love with him and each other. So how does Sasuke make plans for the three of them to enjoy each others company? Smut one shot. Yaoi


Three Way Love

Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried off wondering what Sasuke had planned for them today. He wondered if Sai would be there too or if it was just going to be the two of them. He really hoped it would be the three of them. It was strange really. He was dating Sasuke but he was dating Sai too. Also Sai and Sasuke were dating each other. It was a bit confusing for anyone else to figure out but to them it just clicked.

A year ago Sasuke had been brought back to the village. Naruto had been dating Sai then. Sasuke in a drunken stupor had confessed his love for Naruto one night making the blonde very confused, for he too loved Sasuke. They hadn't gotten a chance to figure things out before Tsunade sent Sai and Sasuke on a mission together leaving Naruto to wonder what the hell he was going to do.

A month later upon the return of the two ravens it was revealed that Sai and Sasuke had slept together, confusing Naruto even further. "I thought you loved me, Sasuke?" Naruto had asked. Sasuke had blushed slightly and kicked the dirt. "I do, Dobe. I just discovered that I had feelings for Sai too." The Uchiha had replied. Sai had been quietly listening to the conversation, going through his own confusion.

"I thought you loved me Naruto?" The stoic boy had asked with a frown. "GAH! I do, Sai. Hey! You slept with Sasuke." The blonde had screeched. "I slept with Sasuke-kun because I love him." Sai had replied. Now that it had come out that they all seemed to feel the same way, what were they supposed to do about it? Well the answer was simple. They could all stay away from each other so no one got hurt which in turn would actually end up hurting them all or they could find a way to be together all three of them.

So this was how it came to be that the three of them had been dating for almost ten months now. It had been easier then expected. There was no jealousy as one would think in a situation like this. They were all rather happy. Sometimes it was just Sai and Naruto and sometimes it was just Sasuke and Naruto and when they could all manage it, it would be all three. There was total trust in one another.

Naruto dressed and locked his door. He headed to the Uchiha compound in anticipation. Sasuke had a way of doing things that made you walk a little faster, grin a little broader and just plain crave to be with him. It didn't take him long to reach the entrance to the Uchiha district. He walked through it and headed to the manor. He had walked this path so many times that he could do it with his eyes closed.

The door was unlocked as usual when he entered. The house was quiet and Naruto wondered just what was going on. It only took him a moment to realize he was standing on a bed of cherry blossoms. They led through the doorway into the living room and he followed it. He stopped by a table as a bright orange paper caught his eye. Opening the paper he smiled. It told him to come to Sasuke's bedroom.

Naruto could only imagine what perverted thing Sasuke was planning in there. He stopped at the door to his lover's room and took a deep breath. It was probably a good thing too because entering the room made him lose what breath he had taken. There in the center of the bed were his two lovers. Naked and waiting for him to arrive. Pale skin on pale skin as hands roamed sensuously over each other.

Naruto was speechless as he stared at the beauty before him. The two ravens crawled off the bed and moved sexily towards him. They pulled him over to the bed and began undressing him. Sasuke kissed his cheek softly before removing his shirt. Sai kissed his stomach as he undid the blonde's pants. He sighed in content as his clothes were stripped from him leaving him naked and at the mercy of his lovers.

Sasuke and Sai tugged Naruto up onto the bed with them and lay him gently between them. Naruto lay on his back looking up at the two most beautiful men he had ever seen. He ran his hands along sculpted abs and reveled in the softness of the skin of his lovers' stomachs. Sai and Sasuke leaned down to kiss both sides of Naruto's neck both effectively marking him as theirs.

Naruto moaned as they moved down to his chest. Each one ran their tongues over his sensitive nipples. His groin twitched and became hard within moments. Naruto ran his fingers over both ravens groin, taking the hardened shafts into his hands. He loved the feel of the pulsing members against his palms. Sai moaned as Sasuke grunted in approval. Sai and Sasuke took the liberty of moving down Naruto's chest to his abdomen. Tongues swirled in circular patterns around the tattoo on his stomach.

Naruto gasped and shivered as his groin got harder yet. By now it was painfully erect and he was dying to be touched there. Hands found their way between his thighs and kneaded the soft flesh. They crawled up just beneath his balls where the soft skin of his scrotum brushed lightly against them. It was driving him mad with lust as his lovers teased him. Sasuke was known for being a bit sadistic in his ministrations where as Sai would usually give in rather quickly to relieve his aching need.

However it seemed as though Sai was mimicking Sasuke touch for touch and kiss for kiss. Naruto whimpered hoping to adhere to Sai's merciful nature. Sai smiled and continued with his torture. Sasuke leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Relax and enjoy it. We will take care of you soon." Naruto shivered again as Sasuke's hot breath tickled his ear. He smiled and moaned as Sai nipped his hip bone. Naruto stroked the hardened lengths a little faster hoping to drive the two ravens crazy and make them cave.

Sai moaned against Naruto's hip as Sasuke bit his lip to keep quiet. Naruto pouted a little at not getting a reaction. The ravens ran their hands all over Naruto and neglected his leaking arousal just to here him whimper in need. The room was drenched in so much lust that it would have made a monk betray his oath. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's length a little harder and stroked a little faster trying to get the Uchiha to react. A harsh gasp escaped Sasuke as he thrusted into Naruto's hand.

Sasuke reached down and pulled Naruto's hand off of his member to keep from losing it too soon. Naruto pouted again and Sasuke chuckled lightly. Sai smiled at the cute way that Naruto's bottom lip jutted out. He leaned down and sucked the lip into his mouth effectively making Naruto forget that he was upset. Naruto moaned against Sai's mouth. The raven was doing a great job of running his hot tongue over Naruto's bottom lip and in an instant his tongue was inside of the ramen flavored cavern.

Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke continued to run his fingers seductively over Naruto's thighs just barely ghosting over the blonde's erection causing him to shiver in pleasure. Sai continued the assault of Naruto's mouth and pinched the pink hard nipples between his fingers. The pleasure was too much for Naruto and the fact that he wasn't getting what he wanted caused him to shove Sai up from him and Sasuke's hands off of him.

In an instant Sai was in Naruto's place and Naruto was in Sai's. The raven looked up at Naruto wide eyed. "Let's see how much teasing you can take ne, Sai?" He asked with a smirk. Sasuke smiled mischievously as he and Naruto began their slow torture of the raven below them. Sai was writhing in pleasure and every gasp and every moan made Naruto grow hornier by the second. Sasuke was having trouble keeping up the torture it seemed as every now and then he would grab his own erection and stroke it a couple of times to ease the discomfort.

Naruto reached across Sai and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him into a heated kiss as his hand found the Uchiha's hard on and gave it a couple of strokes. Sasuke gasped into Naruto's mouth as a tongue ran over his scrotum sack. He was barely able to look down to see that Sai was devilishly torturing him with his tongue. Sai's hand had found Naruto's member and was giving it feather light strokes that were sweet torture for the blonde.

Sai's free hand went to his own erect shaft. He stroked it slowly as he kept up his movements of his hands and his mouth. Naruto thrusted into Sai's hand which led Sai to grip him more firmly. The arousal shot up a notch in the three as everyone's needs were being addressed. It still lacked an element of fulfillment but that would soon change. Sasuke could take no more of the slow torture and pulled away from the two, only to bring Sai up between them onto his knees.

He turned Sai to face Naruto and the two immediately began kissing passionately. Sasuke smiled at the two before him. Watching his two lovers make out turned him on even further. With skill and grace Sasuke prepared Sai for entry. Sai bucked his hips against the intruding fingers and managed to grind his hips against Naruto's erection in the process. Naruto moaned in bliss as he grabbed Sai's hips to steady him and keep him ground against him.

Sasuke whispered into Sai's ear and Sai nodded as a shiver ran down his spine. He kissed Naruto softly once more and pulled the blonde down onto his back and settled between Naruto's legs. He pressed the blonde's legs apart and lifted them onto his shoulders to gain access to his entrance. He slid his tongue around his own fingers almost losing it with the desperate look in Naruto's eyes.

He pressed his saliva slicked fingers into Naruto's entrance and leaned over him to kiss his tears away from the pain he had caused. He thrust his fingers slowly at first and then pressed them deeper rubbing against the blonde's sweet spot. Naruto moaned loudly as his prostate was tantalized by those wonderful fingers. Sasuke pushed Sai a little further forward and made the raven take position on his hands and knees over Naruto.

He slid slowly and painfully into Sai. Naruto pulled Sai down for a kiss and reveled in the wonder that Sai could maintain his work of Naruto's ass while being entered painfully. Sai removed his fingers and slowly entered Naruto. Naruto cried out in pain and Sai wrapped his hand around the blonde's arousal to keep him from dwelling on the pain in his ass. He himself was distracted by being inside of Naruto so he wasn't too worried there.

Sasuke began a slow rhythm and rubbed Sai's hips to help alleviate the pain. Sai gave a contented moan as he continued his journey into Naruto. Naruto cried out again a moment later in pleasure instead of pain as Sai hit dead on to his prostate. Making sure to angle his thrusts for that spot Sai picked up a rhythm of his own. The three rocked together in unison calling out breathy moans of each other's names.

"Harder." Sai whispered to Sasuke over his shoulder. Sasuke smirked and with pleasure began pounding into Sai. "Faster." Naruto pleaded with Sai. Sai picked up his pace and moaned out as a hard thrust hit his own prostate. Sasuke kissed the back of Sai's neck and let his tongue slide down the raven's spine. Sai's coil grew tighter in his stomach. He knew he would cum soon if Sasuke kept that up.

Naruto played with Sai's nipples and watched the flushed face of his lover as his other lover pounded into him. Never had he seen anything more sexy or beautiful. A hard thrust against his prostate made him scream and cum onto his stomach and Sai's hand. The walls of his entrance clamped down around Sai almost painfully. Sai cried out Naruto's name and came hard inside of Naruto. Sai's walls repeated Naruto's action and Sent Sasuke falling over that blissful edge.

He called out Sai's name and came deep within the raven. Panting and gasping Sasuke pulled out of Sai and Sai pulled out of Naruto. The three were covered in sweat as Sasuke arranged the blankets on the bed. Tiredness took its toll on the three lovers and they all lay down in each others arms. Sasuke held Naruto against his chest as Naruto held Sai against his own. Sasuke reached over Naruto's waist to place his hand on Sai's hip. Sai lay his hand on top of Sasuke's and Naruto pulled the blankets up over them.

The three drifted off to sleep in Sasuke's bed, each one lost in the euphoria of their love for each other. Whoever said that you could only love just one person was obviously ignorant. The three here would prove them wrong time and again.


End file.
